


i know something now

by novaks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, First Kiss, M/M, Season/Series 10, Sharing a Bed, fortune tellers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaks/pseuds/novaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cas, I grew up with Sam. You really don't wanna do this," he gives him his last chance of getting away.</p><p>"Dean, I'm an Angel of the Lord, I think I'm a little stronger than Sam," he says as if Dean doesn't know that.</p><p>Okay, so it's on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i know something now

**Author's Note:**

> a (late) 10.18 coda

They are all sitting in the living room, the TV is on but no one is paying attention. Sam is sitting on the letter chair, on his cellphone probably searching the same thing for the hundredth time. Cas, Charlie and Dean are on the big couch, she's telling Cas about some adventure or other she had in Oz while he's still playing with the fortune teller thing. Dean's sitting next to Charlie, drinking a beer, enjoying the moment they are all together _finally._

"And then there were the fields, full of flowers and some weird shaped trees. The sun was going down when we got there so everything was golden and beautiful. Even the bugs there were nicer, they didn't attack our faces while we were crossing it at least," Charlie is talking about the first time she and Dorothy walked around Oz once they got there.

"Sounds nice," Cas says looking up at her, a tiny smile on his face, and Charlie nods.

"Yeah, wish you had seen it, Cas," she says and pauses for a moment. "Wait, do angels go to Oz too or?"

"We used to, years ago. And then we were ordered to stop. They said Earth was supposed to be our priority and that every connection with that world was supposed to be closed. The only one still opened is the one you used," Cas says. His smile falls then. "I remember being angry. I liked Oz a lot and all the pure magic that surrounded the place. The fields were my favorite part," he says the last part leaning closer to Charlie, like he's sharing a secret.

"You know the place?" She thought it was reasonable enough that angels knew about Oz, but it never crossed her mind that _Cas_ would go there all the time. She should've predicted that. "And you let me describe all this time?" She punches him on the arm like she had done earlier that night, "You asshole."

"I liked hearing you talk about it," he shrugs, "Maybe something changed, I wanted to know. And you seemed happy talking about it, I didn't want to interrupt," he looks down and starts messing with the fortune teller again.

Charlie is quiet for a moment and then says, "God, I can't even be mad at you," she snorts and keeps looking at him, "It's like being mad at a tiny puppy."

"I thought you said I was tall," Cas says matter-of-factly. 

At this Dean laughs. He's been paying attention, but he didn't want to get between their bonding moment or whatever. He realized he liked the two of them together and he liked just watching them.

"What, you want to be a tall puppy then?" Charlie asks also laughing.

"Why do I have to be a puppy?" Cas looks genuinely confused.

"You don't," Charlie starts saying something and then shakes her head like she changed her mind, "You know what? Never mind. I'm going to bed," she gets up and picks up some beer bottles that are on the table.

"You leaving tomorrow?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, those monsters aren't gonna get themselves hunter, you know," she laughs and starts going to the kitchen. Dean knows. He knows very well.

"Night, Sam," she ruffles his hair when she passes him. He looks up and gives her a tired smile, going back to his phone. "Night, guys," she waves to them and then she's gone.

They stay silent for a few moments. He notices Cake Boss is on, but it's an episode Dean's already watched so he looks at Cas, who's sitting couple of feet away from him, still with the paper Charlie made for him.

He thought once he got his grace back, Cas would go back to how he look the first time they met, all stiff lines and long stares. But he still looks like the last time he saw him in that barn after he killed Cain. He looks happier, though. 

Cas noticed he's staring and looks up. Okay, so maybe the long stares are still there, but a little softer. He wouldn't know, he doesn't let Cas look into his eyes that much anymore - he doesn't let himself look at Cas anymore. Except that now he doesn't want to look away. He's been feeling good since Charlie called about the book, and even if that didn't lead anywhere he was also feeling good about Cas getting his grace back. 

So he doesn't look away.

And then he hears Sam getting up, "I'm going to bed too, guys," he says and stretches. Dean and Cas are looking at him at this point. Sam yawns - a very fake yawn if you ask Dean - and says "Good night."

"Good night, Sam," Cas, oblivious, says.

Sam looks at Dean then and, after some time, rolls his eyes and leaves the room.

 _That wasn't weird at all_ , thinks Dean.

Dean's attention goes back to the TV.

"You should sleep too," Cas speaks after some time, "it's late. I'm gonna stay until tomorrow, maybe leave with Charlie, you don't have to worry."

Dean knows he says that in a comforting way. _I'll watch over you during the night, I won't just disappear._  And really, Dean should feel relieved that Cas won't be around him more than he needs to, but after everything some part of him still doesn't want Cas to leave.

_It's not fair._

"I'm not really tired," he starts, "besides Cake Boss is on, you don't just stop watching it in the middle of the episode, you gotta see the cake at the end."

Cas laughs at this - low, barely there. 

"And I wanna know what that fortune teller Charlie made is gonna tell me," Dean looks at Cas, in time to see his eyes go wide.

"I don't think that's a good idea," he looks at his lap, "I mean, it's not accurate, I don't know why you would be interested in--"

"The lack of accuracy is what makes it fun, Cas," Dean cuts him and goes to grab the paper, which Cas snatches away.

"I don't see how that's funny," Cas tells him and holds the paper away from Dean.

Dean rolls his eyes, "You seemed happy when she showed you your future. Now it's my turn."

He tries to grab it but Cas is faster and slides away from him. So this is how Cas is gonna play? Fine, it's not like he grew up with a younger brother who happens to be taller and stronger than he is. 

"Cas, I grew up with Sam. You really don't wanna do this," he gives him his last chance of getting away.

"Dean, I'm an Angel of the Lord, I think I'm a little stronger than Sam," he says as if Dean doesn't know that.

Okay, so it's on.

Instead of going for the fortune teller, Dean's hands go to Cas' hips and start tickling him. Cas seems confused at first, he was expecting Dean going for his hand so he's not quite lying down on the couch, but one arm is supporting him up while his other arm is stretched behind him. Which just gives Dean more space for what he's doing.

"What are yo--," Cas starts saying and then, once he realizes what's happening, his eyes go wide, "No! Dean! Please, stop!" He tries to grab Dean's arms with the hand that was supporting him, while still sitting, but he's laughing and telling Dean to stop and who would've thought an angel was so ticklish?

Cas ends up on his back - holding the paper thing away from Dean, because Cas might be dying out of breath but he still won't give up. Dean, to have a better angle to do what he's doing, straddles Cas' hips, and that's when he notices his hands are under Cas' shirt somewhere in his upper ribs, so basically his torso is showing.

Cas seems to notice this the same time as him, and they look at each other the same time. Cas is breathing heavily, trying to recover from the attack, so Dean uses this moment to snatch the fortune teller from him. Never let it be said that Dean is a man that gets distracted easily.

 "Told you," Dean gives Cas his best smile, "you didn't wanna do this."

He opens the paper to read what's inside and that's when Cas says, "That's cheating, you have to chose a number and then a color."

"I know how to play this, Cas, I just wanna know what's inside."

"But then you won't know your future."

"I thought you said this was a dumb game?" Dean tilts his head, looking at Cas beneath him.

"I said it isn't accurate, I never said it's dumb." Cas was very serious. It _is_ just a game, why is Cas so worked up with this?

"Fine, okay, I choose three." He moved the flower three times. "And now I choose green." He opened the color green.

_Your crush likes you back._

Seriously? He thought Charlie was a little above this. He was expecting something like _the apocalypse is coming_ or _you're gonna die tomorrow_ or something that might be on their daily lives.

"What does it say?" Cas asks him, and if Dean didn't know better he'd say he looks nervous.

"It says my crush likes me back," he snorts and shakes his head.

"What's so funny?" Cas is squinting at his, his head is a little tilted to the side.

His laugh dies on his throat because nothing about this is funny. Because Cas might like him back, he already knows that, but he doesn't think about it and he doesn't do anything about it. And yet he's straddling him and all he wants to do right now is kiss Cas. And Cas would kiss him back.

"You're right it's a dumb game." He puts the paper on Cas' chest.

"I said it's _not accurate_ , De--"

And then they are kissing. Dean's hands are behind Cas' head, on his neck, holding his jaw. Cas is holding his hips, drawing circles with his thumb on his skin. Cas sighs against his mouth and Dean sucks on his tongue. Cas' grip tightens and one hand goes up to his back, keeping them as close as possible.

They break apart at some point so Dean can breath again and he drops his forehead on Cas' chest. He feels Cas' hand on his neck, scratching his nape and this time he's the one sighing because of how good it feels. 

At some point Dean rests his head on his chest, listening to Cas' steady heart beats. They don't say anything. There're so many things to be said and so little time Dean'd rather listen to Cas' heart and Cas to Dean breathing. Dean starts dozing off and Cas tells him to get up, 'cause he's not sleeping on the couch.

They walk side by side to Dean's bedroom, still in silence. Once they get there, Dean opens the door and enters, hoping Cas'll follow him. He does.

Dean sits down on the bed and finally looks up at Cas, who's looking at him. The Mark is throbbing on his arm, it always does when he's alone with Cas, like it's luring him to do what it wants him to. Part of him hates it, hates this part of him that wants to hurt everyone all the time. The other part is just tired.

He was hoping Cas would say something, but it's like they're both too scared of what might come out of their mouths. Dean doesn't want to tell someone he loves them just to put a blade through their heart later. He also doesn't want to say _I love you_ just to be left because he's not enough, because his side is not where they belong. So this limbo is better. Not talking is definitely better than being left forever.

He doesn't know why Cas doesn't say anything. He thinks Cas doesn't know either. 

He starts unlacing his boots and unzipping his pants. He sees Cas looking at the door like he's thinking about leaving.

"You said you'd stay the night," Dean stands at the right side of the bed wearing only boxers and a t-shirt, waiting for what Cas is gonna do. He knows if Cas wants to leave he is going to, he always does, but maybe, just maybe--

Cas starts unbuttoning his dress shirt, which he puts on the chair closer to the bed. He takes off his pants and his shoes, staying only with boxers, an undershirt and socks. Dean doesn't say anything but smiles a little and takes the covers off his side of the bed. Cas does the same, and they're lying down, again, facing other. 

Dean doesn't doubt Cas will keep looking at him the whole night, so he closes his eyes and tries to make his body relax. He feels Cas moving closer, a hand on his neck, a kiss on his forehead.

"I'll be here when you wake up," Cas whispers to him.

Dean doesn't open his eyes again but he puts his arm over Cas' body, holding him close. He rests his head on Cas' chest, listens to his heart beat and, after that, enters a dreamless sleep.


End file.
